California Circus
by PepperRocks
Summary: After getting dumped by his lover, Patrick Jane finds himself with the only things that he always had: his "psychic" skills and his circus. But what happens when a mysterious ravenhead joins the show along with her secrets? Will Jane figure her out or will he become a victim of her seduction? Extreme AU and maybe a bit OCC. Give it a try please. JISBON
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction in a very long time and my first fanfiction in The Mentalist fandom so please be easy on me. Also, my English isn't one of a native because I am not coming from an Englishspeaking country. I appreciate constructive criticism and please let me know if you mant me to continue the story. Thank you very much for taking time and reading it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own The Mentalist and I am NOT making any profit by this story.**

 _Chapter one: Jewel_

After that day Patrick Jane was never the same. His entire world, his dreams, his hopes became nothing more than mere jokes that echoed into the back of his mind, chasing him into an everending maze. Three words can really destroy a man's heart.

 ** _flashback_**

"I am leaving." Angela said, looking down, her show costume shining in the dime light of their truck.

As he was taking in the words, as he was sinking deeper and deeper into a feeling he could not comprehend….was it pain? Sorrow? Betrayal?... Patrick was able to say just this:

"Is it because he is rich?"

Angela frowned, yet deep inside she felt somewhat proud. 'Who could have guessed I could ever leave the psychic speechless?' she thought. She remained silent and took her luggage into her hands.

While Patrick was gazing to the air, his lips managed to release just this:

"Then go."

 _End of flashback_

Right now he was standing next to a couple of men, as they were trying to pick a new horse lady for their circus. After Angela had left, one of their best parts of the show was ruined so they were trying to find someone whose talent could make up for their loss.

Ten ladies have presented their act, yet none of them were even close to Angela. Just jokes compared to her.

The judges were Jane, Minelli and Cho, the trio that had ran Circus California for years. Each of them had one special talent, one spark that if united, could make one hell of a show. No matter how patient Jane was, he just couldn't stand replacing Angela, he couldn't cope with her leaving in the first place, yet the people standing next to him dragged him into this.

"Cho, how many girls are left to audition again?" Asked Jane desperate for a way out of this.

Hearing his question and understating the plea behind it, the asian man rolled his eyes and said:

"I know that it is not easy on you and that so far those girls didn't put much of a show, but hey! Your dad build this circus from nothing and as a leader, we can't just chose someone without you. And to answer to your question, just two more girls." Cho looked on the list in front of him and called "Number 11: Teresa Lisbon!"

A woman riding a dark, strong horse entered the arena. Her hair was alike the fur of the animal she was riding, like the feather of a crow. She wasn't tall yet her body had such lines that made you forget anything. Her figure was strong, lean, not skinny. There was something about her presence that just couldn't be expressed by words. Charm perhaps? Her costume was made of a shiny, black, little dress and some long leather boots. On her head she wore a tiny heat from which crazy dark green feathers were coming out.

She rode till she reached the table of the judges. With an almost inhuman grace, she got off her horse and saluted the three men with a small bow. As she rose, her eyes were fixed on Patrick's face with a somewhat hungry, yet childish look. The man couldn't be anything else but stunned, as if he knew her forever. He didn't know what to do, how to react, what to say, so he did what he always dose. A genuine smile was all over his face, while his eyes were searching for hers.

"Go on!" said Minelli, "We don't have all day and besides, we've wasted our time with the previous ones so if you are to pull silly stunts like them, better go out now".

Hearing his words, Theresa's face turned from charming to one of a very proud person. She lift her chin up and said:

"Don't worry sir, I am not here to waste my time, I wouldn't had come if I knew I couldn't _entertain_ you." As she spoke her voice almost turned into a whisper, am almost seductive tone, that was messing hard with the minds of the men in front of her. "Shall we begin?" she said loudly with a smile on her face.

As she was heading towards the middle of the arena, her horse followed her like a shadow. In the dim light, her costume turned into a million diamonds and that made her become a jewel herself.

None of the judges could even realize when the show was over. Their entire world and time stopped for seven minutes as they froze into their chairs. Teresa Lisbon was truly mesmerizing.

When the lights were on again, the first thing to break the deadly silence was the sound of a man clapping. Patrick Jane rose from his chair and began rewarding the performer with the most precious gift one could ever give: applause and of course, his smile that could drop any panty in the entire California county.

"My my… You really weren't planning on wasting our time, Theresa." Cho said looking at Patrick and Minelli, making sure the next thing he said would be ok "I hope you enjoy the circus life because now you are in. Grace will show you around and you can take your horse to the stables. Meet me in an hour at my cabin to discuss the details of the contract… And Oh! Tell the other girl that she can go home now."

With a smile, Theresa thank them and exited the arena with her horse, heading towards the red head that was waiting for her.

As the circus arena became once again empty Minelli said:

"Well, Patrick, it seams that this young lady will outrule your 10 years as a principal attraction of this show!"

The two men burst into a true laugh of joy. Only Patrick stood silent, thinking of her.

 **Thank you very much for taking part of your time to read it! If you can, please review and if you have constructive criticism, please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS AND FEEDBACK! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I tried to follow some of your indications and I hope that I have done well. Also I am trying to keep the character's personalities but because of diffrent enviroments they live in, they are slightly diffrent.**

 **THANK YOU: SASHA, ONEIROITANE, GUEST1, GUEST2, FANDOMQUEEN86, LITZYLOVE, DUTCHIE AND GUEST 3! ALSO I THANK THE ONES WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **Again thank you from the bottom of my heart for your time and that you are reading my story. I am doing my best not to let you down.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:New beginings_

Grace van Pelt was a really nice pearson Teresa thought. Her guide was a tall teen with ginger hair and a bit too talkative for her own taste, but she was cool. Grace was wearing a high waist pair of jeans with a dark green crop top. Her hair was tied up in a bun and overall she seemed pretty casual about the entire thing. She was the trainee of the lion tamer and was very famous, even if she was only 18.

As they were walking from the stables, none of them said a thing. Lisbon was admiring every part of the circus in which now she will perform. As she was passing by her new colleagues, she noticed how beautiful evrything was. The colours of the trucks were bright, yet the design and the golden paint made them look as if behind the bars there weren't tigers or lions, but they were hiding an entire world of mystery and charm. The great tent of the circus was coloured into red and yellow and at it's peak the American flag was dancing to the beat of the wind.

Some of the artists had almost brutal looks, as if they had just escaped from jail, some had faces of angels, as if they came down from the sky. The angel she had first seen was no other than the only man of the jury who clapped when her performance was over. The only difference was that he seemed more like an angel of darkness… Behind his golden locks and passionate smile a deep sorrow was hidden, a pain drowned into the tears that his eyes had shred.

Teresa was not a fool. The thing that drove her crazy and brought her the best (and the worst) of her life was the untamable thirst that dried every boundary for her. Curiosity. Each time she found something that wasn't the pure truth, she couldn't stop herself from searching endlessly for every single part of reality.

This man had managed to mess with her because of what he was hiding. The urge to go after him and ask any question that she was longing an answer for was unbearable. But she had to keep herself in control, she couldn't risk her job and life just for her crazy curiosity. Yet, she wasn't sure if her need for the truth was motivated just by his mysterious actions. There was something beyond that, a new need which she couldn't label properly. She wanted to know him, yet not his mystery was dragging Teresa to Patrick, but a different attraction that wanted the naked truth too.

As she was sinking into her thoughts she heard Van Pelt say:

"Girl, are you going to stay silent all day long or what? I mean, I understand you're a newcomer but hey! If you wanna survive 'round here, you gotta make friends or at least some pals. God knows this circus world is crazy." Grace tried to look into Teresa's eyes, waiting for an answer. Because the newcomer seemed lost, she got more explicit. "Age, gender, passions, sexual orientation, dominant or dominated." The redhead said with a huge grin.

Lisbon couldn't help herself but chuckle at the questions.

"What are you, a cop, to ask such things?"

"I can be anything that you want, baby." Van Pelt replied in a husky, slightly mocking voice.

The two women stared at one another for a couple of seconds and burst into laughter.

"Ok, ok. I am 20 years old and I really love my horse. For the other questions of yours I would let you figure that out.' Theresa said with a smile to which her companion replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, but I am sure that I won't need to actually think those through. One of our main attractions is a psychic, a very good one in fact. You met him in fact. The blonde guy with an amazing smile. Patrick Jane's his name."

Despite the fact that she was somehow happy to get to know the name of the man that was her new attraction, the dark hair woman took a chance to dig in deeper.

"Oh, can you tell me more about him? He seemed pretty important, because he was in the jury and I would like to know who's running this place."

Van Pelt looked very happy and willing to give Teresa all the details.

After this innocent gossip, Lisbon knew that her mysterious target was a man of 'round 30, who has been the main attraction of this circus since he was 10, the wonder child to be more precise. His father ran the circus until he passed away a couple of years after Patrick's mom left this world. Now, Minelli was the one who was actually in the head of the business, even if legally Patrick had all the power. The man was so good with his psychic skills that no one really knew if he was a con or not. Of course to that assumption, the listener seemed very suspicios of, as she didn't belive in such powers but she let Van Pelt go on with her endless rant about him.

"… And yeah, he seemed pretty much the boss around here until a couple of months ago, on our 5 day/10 shows LA tour, his ex girlfriend got a very interesting offer. Like, they've been dating for 5 years and stuff and then guy shows up at each of her performances and afterwards she tells Jane that she is leaving him. Of course, that guy is a total rich ass, …You've heard of Red John, the rapper that is in top Forbes 100? That's the guy… After that, Jane was so so sad for one month, drank a bit more than his body liked it, but we all have nasty times… Can you imagine? Five years together but five days changed everything! Rumor has it that he was even thinking of making the next step…"

"Ok, ok I got it!" Theresa said, sick and tired of the endless story about Patrick. Sure, it did bring some information, but the rest was the endless rant of a teenager.

The next 10 meters they walked were surrounded by a deadly silence until Grace broke that, to Teresas's desperation.

"By the way, you know that you are going to be my roommate? Also, tonight it is our last show in Santa Barbara, but we suppose you must be tired so you won't perform, but you are going to watch, so you'll see how things roll around here. Tomorrow we are leaving for San Fransisco! Aaah! Isn't it great?"

Theresa sighted as they enterered the cabin that she was going to share with the redhead. It looked lovely, clean and shiny, full of pictures and all sorts of girly things. On the bed a copy of the OK magazine was lying opened at an article about Brangelina, but besides that everything looked as if someone had an order OCD. Lying on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking of how lucky she is to have again a roof over her head.

* * *

At eight pm the crowd was gathered inside the circus tent. Lisbon didn't know what was more disturbing, the smell of cotton candy or the kid behind her seat that was taking a crazy pleasure in pulling her hair every five seconds.

Suddenly, the lights were all centered on the center of the tent, a drumbeat was driving all the attention to Minelli,who was standing on some sort of platform and was saying:

"Ladies and gentlemen, children and adults, tonight magic is going to happen. People from all over USA have gathered into this show to bring you the best entertainment in the state of California! We have it all, from lion tamers to psychics, from clowns to a special gift for men. Please welcome as the first number tonight, a couple that has been born along stars, that defies gravity and physics, Hightower and Rigsby."

Two people came behind the curtains, a tall, skinny woman and a strong man joined the croud that shouted their names.

The two climbed on a stair that lead them to the trapeze. Rigsby threw himself first, catching the bar with no effort, swinging and rolling as if he were an Olympic gymnast. He caught it with his legs and threw his hands in front, waiting for his partener. Like a bird, Hightower threw herself into air, her arms getting tangled with Rigsby's muscular ones. He threw her and caught her in all positions that could have been imagined by human mind. They were dancing without having a floor beneath their feet.

After their number ended, the audience was clapping like crazy, flowers were thrown on the floor and the two performers were having a hard time collecting all of them. Lisbon was impressed. She had never seen a number this good even if she was literally born into a circus.

After the décor was changed, Minelli was once again highlighted by the reflectors centered on him.

"What a number! What a show! Am I right, my dears? Now we are going deep into the world of spirits, the mystery, the unknown. I present you, the WONDER PSYCHIC! PATRICK JANE!"

The blonde man appeared into the spotlight wearing a lovely tailored suit that made his tanned skin shine. His grin and overall appearance made some girls in the audience say awww. Lisbon rolled her eyes once she heard such a foolish sound.

"Everyone has secrets, but nothing compares to the mystery of the other world! "he stopped sudently, as if he heard something that shocked him.

"I am getting the letters A and T!" he seemed as if he entered a deep trance, taking his right arm to his forehead. Indeed, his appearance was so convincing that it almost made Theresa chuckle.

Jane pointed to an old woman in the audience.

"Your husband's initials were those, am I right? Wasn't his name Arnold Teaman?'

Shocked by such a thing, the lady put her hand to her mouth as tears were fighting at the border of her eyes.

"Yes! Yes he was!

The crowd began clapping like crazy, but Theresa was done with it. She rose up and left, even if she knew that the psychic's eyes were tracing her.

She went to the stable, to check her horse. God knows how many minutes have passed until a calm voice echoed :

"Why did you leave?"

* * *

 **I must thank you again for reading my story and taking a part of your time to do so. Please tell me what do you think and help me get better. This chapter was a bit more like a description of the athmosphere. Next one will have some JISBON! AWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support you gave me for this story! Your reviews, favorites and follows mean very much to me! I love you guys! I hope I will live up to the expectations and your wishes!**

 **THANK YOU! :***

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Mind Games. Needle games_

A pair of eyes like water were staring at her intensly, full of curioisty and somewhat confused. His body was leaning on the door of the stable, hands in his pockets, legs crossed.

Teresa turned around, leaving her horse and made a couple of steps until she reached in front of him. She raised her eyebrows and her mouth gave away a gentle smile. His suit was now replaced by a T-Shirt and jeans that looked used. The curls that were on the top of his head were as messy as Lisbon's thoughts as she was trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't like silence. It is frustrating. Maybe you can try and answer." Patrick Jane said.

The woman looked at him with an expression that read "You kidding?". A chuckle escaped from her lips as she answered his 'challenging' question.

"I don't like seeing fake psychics messing with people for money. Especially when they are said to be good looking… It makes me wonder if you are using that grin of yours to make anyone say yes to your affirmation or is it just a chick magnet."

"Lisbon, Lisbon… You know my powers are real. You know that, deep inside…"He said as he was getting closer and closer to her. To that approach the woman stepped back a bit.

"I think what both of us know for sure is that you are a con and that your charm doesn't drop my panties."

To that Jane began laughing, his chest shaking as if it was going to burst open with joy.

"Well, you surely are one hell of a lady. Do you always act like that with men?'

"Only with narcissist cons." Teresa replied with a grin.

"'Well, this narcissist con is getting a message about you." Patrick said putting both of his hands to his head. "You were born out of marriage and you have one…no…two brothers. Your dad is unknown, but your mom worked at the circus…"

The dark haired woman was surprised of his statements that were true, but she couldn't let him win.

"Bullshit, you asked someone about that!" Lisbon said crossing her arms.

"You were taken as an aprentince for horse shows when you were in your teens, a bit too late.. Before that you did something else, but it didn't work out."

The more he talked, the more she felt attacked by his entrance into her personal space, as if he was reading her like an open book. Each page he was turning made her past more exposed… The past she was desperately trying to run away from. She had to stop Patrick and the only way to shut up was stay strong.

"And if that is the information you get from a spirit, then who is that? Spirit of Coke? No. Spirit of the wind?"

"It is so sad you don't believe into the ghost of your beloved mother… The thing is that she wasn't so beloved, wasn't she? Her doing was something you hated, something that made you turn your back to her. Wasn't she sleeping with men for money? Isn't this how she got you?' As he was talking, Jane was watching his target closely, examining her expression, her reactions. Watching this woman was fascinating, intoxicating and he couldn't stop reading her, even if she was a forbidden book. Patrick knew that he was hurting Teresa, but he couldn't stop. In a way, he was using her reactions to extract her story. With each of her frowns, with each of her glares, he knew that he was close. But now the psychic was dangerously close.

She was staring at him as if she was ready to throw a horseshoe to his head and crack it open. What the fuck did he want to know? When would he stop? She couldn't handle as her past was brought back to her after how far away she hid from it. And now all of her effort turned to nothing, the armor which covered her was nothing more than dust at her feet which was blown by his words. Teresa Lisbon couldn't handle it anymore.

"Stop a little Patrick." She said getting very close to him. They were inches close when she whispered: "Bend down a little, I wanna tell you something."

Silently, the man bend a little, putting his ear to her mouth, waiting for her statement.

"You're an asshole' she hissed. Her voice was one of a snake, venom dripping with each of her words.

The moment Patrick lifted his face up and his grin conquered his face, Lisbon's hand slapped his face, letting it so red that it looked like it was touched by a heated iron, not by a human hand. He stood still, unable to move, as Teresa left the stable, the sound of her steps getting lost in the night. When he was able at least to move, he looked out and noticed nothing else but the light of the moon, that was melting into the darkness of the night.

Looking up to the stars, he noticed the evening star along the moon. Patrick couldn't stop himself from thinking 'It is so close to the moon, always in her presence. If this woman is my moon, for now I am pleased with being her evening star: watching her close and enjoying the light we both caress the earth with.'

* * *

She was upset.

No, she was mad.

She was curious.

No, she was furious.

All sorts of emotions were in Teresa's mind, battling each other, creating a mess she wasn't so sure that she could handle or that she knew how to lock away.

Contrasted to her feelings was the atmosphere post show. Everyone seemed so happy, as the entire circus 'camp' turned into a party. People with glasses and smiles were looking at her, staring to be more exact. The music was a bit loud, the drunk ones were a bit too many. All of a sudden, the newcomer felt the need to join the later category, drown her problems into a glass of whatever booze the others were getting. She didn't know how her hand ended up with a glass of beer, she didn't know when did she finish that one, nor when she asked for the next one. With each sip she was getting further and further away from what just happened. Each glass brought her further away from Patrick and closer to the morning.

* * *

God knows who took her to her cabin or what she had done that night. Each memory was swimming in her head. All she knew was that it was morning and she was in a train heading to San Francisco with her new team.

Grace was brushing her hair on the bed while the pick up was playing some jazz. The sound of the music couldn't make up for the sound of the train, but it was better than nothing.

As Teresa shifted her body to face Van Pelt, the redhead turned her cat eyes to her roommate.

"None of us had any idea that you are such a party animal, horse girl." She said with a grin. "Well, in fact, I suspected that but what I didn't really predict was that would carry you to your bed when you got too wasted. What did you do to him? Hypnosis?" her voice turned into a chuckle as Teresa threw a pillow to the nosy girl.

"Shut up! You don't know anthing! That guy is an asshole!"

To that statement, Grace rolled her eyes.

"I suppose he did to you what he does to every newcomer. He read you, didn't he?"

Lisbon remained silent and turned her face to the ceiling of their compartiment.

"Judging by your reaction that is exactly what he did. Don't worry, he does so to all of us. Be thankful he didn't do it in public, as he did to me." Her roommate said getting of her bed and approaching the other woman. "You know, instead of being all pouty and nasty, maybe it is time to get cleaned and get something to eat before you go to Mrs. May for your new costumes."

With a frown, Teresa got out of bed and changed her clothes.

"New costumes, huh? Let's see how those turned out."

After doing her morning routine and having something to eat, she headed towards the costume room. The entire train of California Circus looked a bit old and dirty, but Lisbon didn't mind. It was her new home after all. From the compartiment she was passing by she could hear laughter, music and every sound that you could imagine.

It didn't take long till she reached her destination. Once she opened the door, a big room full of fabrics, costumes and sewing machines was revealed to her. Everything was sparkling.

She recognized Hightower from the other night getting fitted in some new costumes. Behind her there were two hands that were working on the costume the trapeze artist was wearing.

"There you go girl. It's all done for the next show. Let me know if you wanna change anything, ok?" said the lady behind. Teresa instantly assumed that she was Mrs. May.

As Hightower exited the room, the costume maker made a high pitched sound and waved her hand to bring the newcomer closer.

She was a woman in her 40s, with her hair pulled back in an elaborate bun and wore a blue dress made of a satin. She was a bit chubby, but every trait of hers was in harmony.

"The new one! Come, come! I am so glad you are not a fatty! We can reuse some of Angela's old costumes, just a couple adjustments at the bust… " Mrs. May said while she was scanning Teresa from her head to her toes. She opened a drawer and pulled out a corset made of velvet which had a tiny skirt attached that was very puffy at the bottom part and put it in the hands of her new model. Unsure what to do, Lisbon stayed still but it wasn't long until she got indications.

"C'mon girl! Put it on! I ain't got no time cuz in two days we hit Frisco! You'll get your own new costumes soon but now we gotta use all we have, ok?"

After putting it on, Mrs. May began adjusting it for Teresa. Sometimes she pinched the girl with a needle but she was quick and skilled.

"Man, girl! We have so much to do with the bust! Did your momma forget to add the meat on your chest? The other girl surely had something in there. You two are so different at body and you are giving me so much to do. Maybe next time you come 'round here, add some meat so I won't have to do so many adjustments."

Lisbon wasn't used to hear anyone make comments regarding her size but she stayed silent because that woman had the needle and she liked her skin stay intact.

When she returned to her room, she found herself alone so she threw herself on the bed and began planning her first show with California Circus.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! Please let me know what do you think and if there is anything that you dislike so I can fix it!**

 **I will update with two chapters on Saturday. I am sorry but I am busy till then.**

 **Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! As I promised, I am posting 3 chapters today! Thank you for your patience and for reading my story!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Each of your thoughs and praise mean very much to me! Also, to set one thing straight, I chose for the action to happen in the 60s.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Lucky ones_

It didn't take long for Grace to enter the room, smiling like a mad woman. Her joy was contagious. Teresa thought that the next thing her roommate would do is dance around singing a cheesy tune. Of course none of that happened, but the image was funny enough to bring her a smile.

Grace threw herself on the bed, crossed her arms over her heart and sighted loud.

"Should I ask who is the lucky one?" said Lisbon.

Van Pelt seemed to get stuck for a second, but she opened her lips, trying to say something. Instead, a giggle escaped and she hid her face in her hands.

"It was you who said we should get close. I was just beeing nice."

There was silence from both parts until the redhead broke it.

"I suppose you know Wayne Rigsby?"

Teresa nodded and silently wondered if it was his muscles that messed with her roommate's brain or just love.

"Well, he shares my feelings. When I was coming back from the dining wagon I met him on the hallway. He said that he wanted to talk and he pulled me in his room and we kissed a little. A little more maybe." As she said the last sentence, her cheeks got just as ginger as her hair and her smile as big as the one of a clown.

"That's quite a talk. Mouth to mouth chattering." Teresa said laughing.

"Shut up, you…! I trust you, don't tell anyone!"

"Your 'conversation' is save with me. I just wanna know more about Rigsby. Are you sure he is a good guy? "

Grace rolled her eyes, rose and sat next to Lisbon.

"Wayne is a good man. He loves me, I love him. That's all that matters. He used to do gymnastics and he was so good he got selected for the national team. In a camp he tore a ligament and could never do that sport on such a high level. His parents invested all of their money in his training and he had no proper schooling so when he was 19 he got hired here. So he's just poor, not with a record. I know some around here who should be behind bars… For example, one of the clowns is rumored to have killed his wife. No one has any proof but we all know it is true. Angela did drugs before coming here and that I know for sure. I've heard her and Jane argue back and forth about that. Just don't tell anyone."

"Ok..." was all that Teresa managed to say after the overwhelming amount of information she was just told.

"Now tell me about you, horse girl." Grace said, leaning closer, like a child who wants a bedtime story.

With a little hesitation, Lisbon began opening up to her new friend.

"I was born into a circus. My mom had some side business besides her contortionism show and that's how I turned up. My dad was always a mystery. Not even my mother was sure who he is. Till I was a teen my mom tried teaching me her skill, but I was never just as flexible as her so she gave up on me. At 14 I began learning what I do today and it was success because I am a good gymnast and also skilled with animals. I had to run away when I was your age and till now I've worked various jobs, but all at a circus. Ticket seller, horse lady, anything that I could do. Now I'm here and that's all that matters."

"Before Patrick said that I should train to become a lion tamer, I had sold tickets too!" Van Pelt said with a squeak.

"That's good, I suppose."

Again silence made it's way in and again Teresa couldn't enjoy it because Van Pelt was a crazy chatterbox.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Something that will get me a pay raise. You?"

"Something that will get me a rank raise." Grace said with a grin.

The laughter of the two women blended with the sound of the train as each second was getting them closer to San Francisco.

* * *

Patrick Jane stood alone into his giant compartiment. Now that Angela left, most of the things that made the place look like home were off the walls. Some taken by her, some taken down by him. The only thing that was left as a decoration was a picture with him as a boy and his parents. Seeing it everyday made him realize the responsibility that he was running away from. He had to become the leader of California Circus not only on paper, but with his heart too.

Could he do it? Yes.

Did he had to quit his number in the show for it? Yes.

Did he want to do any of those? No.

Especially after realizing that the past five year that he shared with a woman were a lie, he wasn't ready to give up his true self for what the others wanted him to be.

His relationship with Angela left him with the same feelings that a bottle of bad whiskey gave him. While drinking it, he feels happy, relieved, all his problems sinking into liquor. After returning to reality, the headache of a hangover mixed with guilt always catches him, dragging him back to the real problems he has to face.

If someone asked him how far he would go for Angela, he would reply: "To death and back" without even asking.

It didn't scare him that if someone asked him the same question now, he wouldn't even bother answering. What terrified him was that Teresa Lisbon was slowly replacing the angelic woman he used to hold into his arms. His sun was now shadowed by the moon and surprisingly he wasn't bothered by darkness.

Not that he wasn't bitter about Angela, but now Teresa was making him turn bitter-sweet. Patrick didn't want to taste sweet yet, but the change she brought was enchanting and made him want more. 'Is it normal to be this selfish?' was the question that echoed inside his mind in each moment of aparent silence.

All of a sudden he realized that he wanted her close. Closer than she was. Maybe closer than he thought he wanted her.

It all had to start with a "sorry' and a killer grin. Luck is welcomed too.

* * *

Teresa began realizing that Grace Van Pelt was a good friend to have and the thought of it gave her a fragment of peace in her crazy mind. They both needed one another and silently agreed to never let go one another.

They talked about everything, each of their worries, their memories and wishes. Grace's biggest wish was to be promoted to a principal tamer and raise enough money so she can have a stable life and run away with Wayne. Of course it seemed a bit too much, but when you sell dreams to the people, it is hard not to dream yourself.

A sudden knock on the door broke the endless chatter. The red head got up to open the door only to find Patrick standing in a light blue suit and with his usual grin splashed upon his face, leaning on the doorway..

Seeing him made Lisbon roll her eyes. 'What does he want now? To read in our palm?' was the thought that stroke Teresa's mind and made her chuckle.

"Mr Jane! With what purpose are you here?" Van Pelt asked with an innocent voice, trying to sound surprised and welcoming.

"I'm afraid that I have a couple of words to tell your roommate…In private…" Patrick said, pointing to Lisbon and gazing at her.

"I understand,… Good thing I wanted to go out for a while… Yeah…"

Hearing that made Teresa's eyes widen with a mixture of fear, curiosity and desire. She looked at the red head with eyes that read 'Don't leave me here' but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

After the door from their compartiment was shut and Patrick sat on the Grance's chair, looking at her, he said:

"Can I call you Teresa or do you prefer Lisbon?"

"I don't think that it is the case for the two of us to call each by our first name."

He scanned her face but this time he couldn't read anything, so he continued, hoping that her movements will help him say the best things.

"I came here to apologize. I don't usually read people without asking for money." Patrick's attempt at a joke made Teresa's armor weaken a bit. He was winning her, step by step.

"I must apologize too. I don't usually slap my boss without quitting my job."

Jane was pleased to find a woman with the capacity to tease him with her words, not just with her appearance. Not many had the skill do to so, no the brain or the desire to mess with his own words.

"Then, are we even? I think calling me names and giving my cheek some blush can make up for my impertinent assumptions."

"Yes. All is good."

Teresa couldn't believe how silent she was. In her mind she thought of 1000 things to tell him, yet all became meaningless around him. Of course she disliked herself in the posture she was in, but maybe it was safer to play damsel in distress instead of getting kicked out before her first show.

"I must admit that showed me that your arms are quite strong, proving again why I chose you. I am looking forward to tomorrow night. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

And with that, Patrick Jane left the compartiment, leaving Teresa Lisbon into a pool of confusion.

It wasn't long until Grace came back and shouted:

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?"

No details could ever stop Van Pelt from getting all crazy over Teresa and Patrick's talk. It took even longer to make her stop asking questions and stop telling conspiracy theories about their boss. Lisbon could swear that her roommate had too much unused imagination.

When silence finally set in, the moon was already up in the sky and Grace was already singing a symphony of snoring.

Sitting still in her bed, the horse girl was thinking about the psychic. Why are blondies such charming jerks?

* * *

 **Tun tun tun, how did you guys like that? Please let me know your opinion and tell me if there was anything that displeased you! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! I am sorry that the show is kinda lame? Spare me, please?**

* * *

 _Chapter 5; Lights on!_

Everyone backstage was preparing themselves for the opening night. In the ladies tent, each performer was warming up, putting on make up, having Mrs. May do last minute alterations to their costumes. A constant chatter was filling the room, along with the sounds of laughter, screams and things falling down. No one was truly at pace, rusing from one side to another.

Unlike everyone who was going crazy, Teresa Lisbon was silently sitting in a corner, warming up and thinking about her number, rehearsing in her head each move and praying that all would go good. Of course she was nervous. Her job was all about being perfect, entertaining. Being watched by thousands of eyes was very frustrating because each became a mirror and each mirror was seeing her in a different way. It was up to her if the reflection was pleasing.

She was trying to block out every sound. She even tried not to pace when she heard the loud "ladies and gentlemen". Each of her new colleagues were leaving the tent after their name was called. After they came back, their good performance was praised by everyone and because of that it was getting even harder to focus and stay calm. Teresa would lie if she would say that she isn't nervous, but at the very same time she knew that it would do her no good if she would run around and have a breakdown.

Being the last one to perform that night was even more stressful. ending the show being the most important part. She knew that if she fails, she has to leave again.

"Lisbon, you're up next."

This sentence froze all of her fears. Silently she took her legwarmers off, took her horse and headed to the arena. Her ears passed by plenty of good luck wishes and jokingly "break a leg"s.

She stoop in front of the entrance for what seemed like years. Teresa was so deeply sunk into her concentration that the only things she was hearing was her horse breathing and her heart beating hard. She even tried to pace her horse, which's name was Carol, because the animal could sense her distress.

"…Now our new star, a talent alike one of a goddess, the horse lady: Teresa!"

Lisbon entered the arena on her horse with a huge smile on her face. The crowd was going crazy, encouragements were shouted and the sound of clapping gave her all the strength.

The tune of piano began playing. All the lights were on her. She began spinning in the middle of the arena, making the horse walk to the beat of the music and raise it's leg each time there was a pause. When the music became slower, with a crescendo, two other white horses entered the arena while she began making her horse run in small circles. They sat by the sides of her, walking backwards and then stopped.

While her black horse headed towards them, Teresa rose up on the back of her animal, raising her hands into the air like a goddess of the night. The second her arms were up, the two white horses that stood by her sides rose onto their two legs from the back and began circling the arena, slowly, getting faster every minute.

Teresa did a handstand on the back of her black horse and as the animal was heading towards the middle, she did a split and stood so for 10 seconds.

Despite the fact that everyone was clapping, she was trying very hard to stay still. Her hands were sweaty and sweat was dripping from her neck. When she go back in the normal horse back riding position the two other animals came again by her sides and began moving to the music, the sounds of their steps being in perfect sync with the piano as they were turning around. After a couple more tricks the show was over. Teresa wasn't sure that she was perfect but judging from the faces of the people, she delivered quite a show. She got flowers and a loud round of applause from the audience and even a thumbs up from Minelli.

She was even happier when kids came after the show to tell her how much they liked it and compliment her in all sorts of ways.

When Lisbon returned to the dressing tent, she was again welcomed with a loud round of applauses, a tight hug from Grace and a lot of champagne. A lot of unknown people were hugging her and shouting her name, even Hightower came to her side and patted her shoulder. Everyone was wearing robes and had thier make up taken off. Looking at them in such a state, she would sense how tired they were, yet happy.

After she changed into a blue over knee lenghdress and a cozy pair of flats, everyone was still asking her all sorts of questions and cheering her name.

A hand dragged her out of the pool of women and Teresa let herself taken out of the tent. She felt spo happy that she wouldn't have cared even if that kid would take her to hell and back. He was tiny , no more than 14, dressed clean and with clever eyes. Of course he must some sort of help.

"Where are you taking me to?" she asked, curious of their destination.

"The bosses wanted to see you, horse lady. Better hurry."

She was too joyful to worry about that, so she just followed the boy to a tent that was full of laughter and music. When she entered it, she found nothing more than a table with five chairs and four people laughing and pouring a glass after another.

Mrs. May stood besides Mr. Minelli and Mr. Cho, while Patrick alone on the other side of the table. Next to him was an empty chair.

Breaking the chatter, Cho rose up with his glass in one hand and shouted:

"There she is, my friends! The new star in our constellation, the new heartbreaker, the new Angela!"

Teresa was a bit bothered by getting compared to the ex horse lady again, but she smiled as nicely as she could.

"Why not sit down? We have one more chair! Come, come! Patrick doesn't bite, unless you want him to!" Cho and Minelli burst into laughter, hitting the table with their arms. Mrs. May rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink again. Patrick looked tense, trying not to look at her, but Lisbon could notice that from time to time his eyes peaked at her.

Carefully she sat next to him, trying not to get lost into his tangled curls, or try and look at the print of his suit.

"Girl, when I first saw you..I knew you had all it took! I didn't think you would make such sells though! After they saw your number, 500 people have already booked for tomorrow! 500! Or at least that was the number 10 minutes ago... We could even increase the price of the ticket. Eitherway, we shall toast for you" Minelli said.

All the people hit their glasses, the drinks spreading on the table while the crystal was making the sounds of a bell. That wasn't really the place where Lisbon was at peace. All her life she had run from such people, the ones who drank a bit too much and make their profit on the backs of the hardworking performers, but now she was with them and she had to make the best of it.

She sat rather quiet for the next hour, replying with yes or no and playing with her glass. It wasn't long until she excused herself and left them to party.

As Teresa was walking past the tents, she heard the sound of steps behind her. She tried to fasten her walking, but she heard the familiar voice of the man who had a bit too much charm than anyone should have.

"Why run away when there are such beautiful stars on the sky? If you truly are a star as my pals say, then you must have done a great sin to run away from your world."

She stopped and allowed him to catch up with her. He was way taller than her and had a strong build so his shadow was like stone, while hers looked like a small stick.

Teresa took the liberty to stare into his eyes, try and read his face. This time he wasn't smiling, but he looked so happy to see her, to watch her, that inside the woman's body a very strange feeling came to life.

Patrick could gaze at her face for minutes, on and on. He wasn't the one to get lost watching, more like get lost waiting. He hoped that she was the answer he had been looking for so long. Was Teresa the end of his waiting?

"So…How was tonight?" she asked, looking somewhere else.

"It was good. Californians like scary stories. About our previous talk… the one with me reading your past… I told you I usually charge for those things…"  
Teresa's mouth turned into an O as she said:

"Now you are going to cut from my salary?!"

"No, in fact I was planning to increase that a bit, but there are other means of pay.."

"Are you out of your mind?! I am not sleeping with you or doing anything!"

"I didn't even say that, but now that you bring it up…" he grinned again, not being able to surpress the pleasure he was getting from getting Teresa pissed.

"NO! No, no, no…"

"Come with us tomorrow night, after the show. We are going to a jazz bar. Just come. No one forces to, but it will be nice."

Lisbon didn't really expect that one. She wanted to go, of course, but it was no use to pose as a child on Christmas so she acted as if her schedule was full and frowned.

"Maybe."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Goodnight Teresa Lisbon."

"Goodnight, Jane." she replied a bit too cold than she intened.

And again she walked away, letting him stare at the sky.

* * *

Patrick Jane was alone in his bed, but his mind was not as lonely as his body. He felt that he and Teresa were now tied by a very thin thread that could brake any moment.

While the psychic was drifting into sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of how that thread will turn into rope, the rope into a chain, and the chain into love.  
At least that was his hope.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and bearing with me! Please review and tell me what do you think! I love you guys!**


End file.
